


As We Look At Time Apart

by ohmiyaislove



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, dom!WoL, no one dies, past & present, sub!Emet, wol as the 14th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaislove/pseuds/ohmiyaislove
Summary: Faced with a revelation about their past, the Warrior of Light, formerly the last of the Council, decided to reclaim what was rightfully theirs.





	As We Look At Time Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, end of shb msq. I have feelings.

“Ah, the lady doth protest too much. Or, in this case, the hero.” Emet laughed, his voice dripping with distaste and sarcasm. Something about this was wrong, something that you struggled to grasp. His tone, his words, his posture - they all screamed of something deeper beneath. Something that you could almost...touch.

The slap rang through the empty city, echoed through the soaring halls filled with phantom voices and memories of ages past. For a moment, you could not believe in your eyes, nor your ears, too shocked as you realized what you did. You slapped - no, more like cuffed, a strong cuffed actually, but still. In front of you, your enemy, the being that tried to destroy your world... What happened? How- Why would you do that? It came just as a reflex, something you just knew should happened. 

The Ascian - Emet, just looked at you in utter shock. Something like recognition dawned in his eyes, followed by uncontainable joys, and a hint of fury. He backed away, shaking, his whole body frozen in shock. Anger, or joy, you could barely make out what is it that went through his head. Just like the old days. That boy. You tsked.

As the city surrounded you started to shrink and shatter under your feet, eons of memories flooded your mind, burst to the seams, smells and sounds and faces and feelings, all the beings you had known, all the beings that were your creation… and that boy. Emet. Hades. Your little one.

Your hand reached out as the stones threatened to hit Hades, and as strange as that sounds, you know it was how it should be. He was yours, and you would protect him so. It was only natural that one would die for their greatest treasure. 

And yet, he stepped out of your reach. An illusion of light, he said, and no other words could have sparked your temper so. His denial, while understandable, made you angry. How dare he turned away? Refusing your touch? The beast inside you stirred. Your voice raised, and your gaze burning with an intensity that would have destroyed any being foolish enough to challenge your authority, your claim. As you spoke, voice deep and cutting like a thousand shards of light and dark, your aether reached out to surround and embrace him in your web of light - an unfortunate influence of being Hydaelin’s tempered. 

He struggled, as always, the desperation filled your heart with pride and joy. You loved how he fought only to be conquered, and while yes, he might be able to escape, what with you only were half of what you once were, but you knew deep inside, he would die to be captured, by you.  
Your boy had always been so sweet, so delightful. Shaken in your claim, he looked at you with his beautiful eyes, equally in fear and awe, something you haven't seen so long. Oh how you miss his tears, his fight, his submission - the most wonderful gift that he ever gave you, and what you fully intended to take, again.  
And thus, you stepped toward him. This time, you would not be disobeyed.


End file.
